If it Doesn't Work
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: Leah and Jacob had always hated each other...Until they start going out, then things don't always just change for Leah and Jacob, but things change for everyone. This is from Leah's point of view. I just thought that it would be very original


**_(DISCLAIMER I don't own Twilight!! Stephine Rocks!!)_**

_**(WARNING!! It has spoilers! If you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, then stop reading this!)**_

**_(I'M TEAM EDWARD/SWITZERLAND ALL THE WAY!! I hate calling Edward "blood sucker" but this is from Leah's P.O.V! Sorry Edward, I'm just trying to keep the Leahness alive!)_**

**SUMMARY:**

It's based in Breaking Dawn. Leah and Jacob had a conversation about Bella and Sam and suddenly started their own relationship. I know, it's kind of a shipper thing, but I truly thought that Leah and Jacob where going to get together.

-

-

**1. The Big Surprise  
**

-

-

"WHAT?!" I heard Bella shriek, "You and Leah got together?! How the hell did this happen?"

"Honestly..." Jacob started, "I don't know, it happened so...strangely." He admitted.

Honestly, I didn't know how it happened either. One minute we where talking about relationships, and the next minute we were talking about _our _relationship. Seth immediately flipped out of course, no shocker there.

--

_What?! _Seth had asked, _Why are you guys talking about your relationship? Jake, you can't get with her, she's mental! She'll eat you alive Jacob! Don't make the worst mistake of your life!_

_Shut up Seth. _I snapped at him, _I don't bite...hard..._

_We're not going to 'get with' each other anytime soon. _Jacob said, sounding a little grossed out.

I heard Seth howl with frustration. He was taking it so hard...and it was kind of funny.

_Shut up nimrod! You're going to get the blood suckers worried! _I growled at him.

_Leah, Edward knows that Seth is just freaking out, it's no big. _Jacob said calmly. I had absolutely no idea how he did that. One minute he was all crazy, the next, he's as calm as can be.

_Jake, I'm not freaking out, just...leave Leah! I don't want you to have to vist Carlise again because she hurt you! _

Jake sighed. _Look, if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. It's not like I imprinted on her or anything. We're not going to become brothers in laws anytime soon. _He reassured Seth. Gosh, he was such a baby sometimes

I grinned thinking of ways to annoy the crap out of Seth.

_I love my little Jakey-poo! _I said, trying not to laugh.

_SHUT UP! _Seth howled. I heard Jake laugh in the background.

--

I looked through the window at Jacob and Bella. Hanging out with blood suckers, ugh, I would never in a million years (if I actually lived that long) understand why my brother and Jacob got along with them.

"But you hated her just a week ago! What happened? Who are you and what have you done with the real Jacob?!" Bella questioned. God, did she need to know EVERYTHING about Jacob's life? Not even my mom knew about that much about me or Seth, and she was our mom!

"I'm still the same Jacob, Bells. We're just trying something. We can relate to each other really well so we just thought, 'Hey why not? if it doesn't work then oh well, at least we tried.'" he said, defending himself.

"I don't believe this." Bella breathed, "This is _not _happening!"

Jacob sighed, "Well Bells, it is, and I wouldn't count on it going away today. Even if Edward tried to convince one of us that we should break up, we wouldn't today." Wow, break up. I hadn't heard those two word in a sentence that implied to me in a long time.

"I don't think I would be able to do anything about them even if I tried Bella." Bella's blood sucker said. I could tell that he was bottling back laughter, mostly because the big blood sucker, Emmett was roaring with laughter upstairs.

They all just where staring at Jacob shocked, like he was crazy and I could help but giggle...just a little bit.

I knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things I had ever done, but didn't care. Just like Jake had said, if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. It's not like we imprinted on each other. We weren't planning on doing anything we would regret later.

But thought just what we _planned. _


End file.
